


Trust Unites and Divides

by pac_fish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aromantic Dipper Pines, Aromantic Grunkle Ford, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Finale, Post-Weirdmageddon, please give all the gf characters a hug, subtle fiddlestan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pac_fish/pseuds/pac_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his whole life, hearing the words "I, don't, trust" and "you" in the same sentence always made Stanley Pines shake.<br/>But at the same time, saying the words "I, can't, trust" and "you" in the same sentence always made Stanford Pines shrink back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Unites and Divides

For his whole life, hearing the words "I, don't, trust" and "you" in the same sentence always made Stanley Pines shake.

But at the same time, saying the words "I, can't, trust" and "you" in the same sentence always made Stanford Pines shrink back.

So naturally these events occurred when the sentence left Ford when they were aboard the Stan O’ War II.

“Whaddya mean you can’t trust me?” Stan asked. Ford’s breath hitched as he inhaled deeply. “What I mean, Stanley, is that I can trust you but I can’t trust what’s inside you.” Stan has been confused a lot in his life, but not as confused as he is now.

“I understand you may be confused by that so-” “What you need to dumb it down for me” Stan cut his twin off. “No I just think that-” “That what? I can’t understand your research? That I’m not smart enough for you-” “I fear that Bill still may be present in your mindscape.” Ford finally managed to spill out.

The past few minutes has been filled with the gentle sound of waves against the boat and the whistling wind that vaguely smelt of salt water and sand. “He’s...still here?” Stan said in a hushed whisper. “I believe so, but he hasn’t gained the power to possess you yet or take control of your vessel so we have some time to figure this out.” Although Ford seemed calm on the outside, Stan could see straight through that.

“You’re saying one day he could posses me and hurt you and you just want to waste time!?” Stan finally broke out of his shocked owl expression. “I’m saying I need time for this because he can hurt YOU!” Ford shouted back. “Who cares about me!?” “I DO!” Stan stared at Ford with wide eyes, his head was throbbing.

* * *

_Stan was walking home with his head hanging low, his tongue moved around the hole with the missing tooth. Crampelter must’ve knocked a tooth out._

_‘Jokes on him, I’m getting some money.’ He thought. He finally opened the door to the dusty pawn shop and walked upstairs. He walked into his shared room and threw himself on the bed. “Stanley? Where were you?” Ford asked. Ford- Ford. Oh gosh, he should’ve thought this through. Ford turned to look at his brother and gasped._

_“Stanley your eye!” Stan tapped the black eye and hissed. “I just ran into Crampelter, he was calling you a freak so he practically asked for a fight!”_

_It wasn’t a lie, whenever Stan ran into Crampelter alone he always was a jerk about Ford. “But you’re hurt!” “Hey you should’ve seen Crampelter and his goons. Besides, who cares?” “I DO!”_

* * *

“Stanley- Stanley are you okay!?” Ford has been shouting his name for the past few minutes, and just as Stan was about to speak he finally recognized that he was on the ground.

“Nothing, just a memory.” Quickly trying to change the subject, Stan cut Ford off before words even left his mouth. “Hey- aren’t we supposed to be video chatting with Mabel and Dipper in a little bit? Can’t miss a call from the gremlins!” Stan gave a small sigh of relief when Ford nodded and helped him off of the ground. As if on cue, the small laptop gave off a beeping jingle. Ford accepted the call and sat next to his brother.

“Hey Grunkles!!” Mabel shouted as Dipper waved. “Hi, Pumpkin.” Stan smiled and Ford waved back. “So have my favorite Grunkles been sleeping or do I need to start sending you guys episodes of ‘Dream Boy High: The Rad Adventures of Xyler and Craz’ again?” It had been their mistake to inform the twins of their sleepy appearance last week, so Mabel had sent them episodes of her cartoon to make them fall asleep, as effective as it was it was torture.

“Oh moses please no.” Stan immediately replied. “I think we’ll be quite fine, thank you Mabel.” Ford waved his hand at his brother. “Aw that’s a shame.” Mabel spoke with a smile. “On a unrelated note, I think I’ve found proof of The Hide-Behind today! I kept hearing the noise he made!”

“Then we broke into the security room!” Mabel jumped in. Dipper cleared his throat.

“Once we gained permission to enter, I checked the security footage and saw a tall figure following me!” Ford put a hand over his mouth.

“I can’t believe you’ve seen The Hide-Behind!”

“And I can’t believe you guys missed the one hour Ducktective series finale!” Mabel replied. Stan leaned closer to the laptop. “Then you have to tell us all about it!” Mabel giggled and put a hand on her chin. “Okay, but only if you guys promise to get me and Dipper some awesome souvenirs when we get back to Gravity Falls in a few days!” Stan had to admit, that girl was good at persuading people. She even convinced Ford to send her a small creature they found out at sea. And that was another reason why Stan and Ford were banned from sending mail in Africa.

“Hm that seems like something a responsible parent wouldn’t want you doing.” Ford pondered. As soon as Mabel’s smile fell, Stan and Ford looked at eachother with a sparkle in their eyes.

“Good thing we’re uncles!” Stan exclaimed. Mabel smiled her toothy smile and looked at Dipper. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded. “It has to be super mega ultra awesome or else!” For a thirteen year old girl, she seemed very threatening. “We promise.” The older twins said in unision. Mabel and Dipper smiled.

“Well.” Mabel began, putting a hand to her chin. Stan and Ford eagerly waited for her to inform them about the cartoon’s end.

“It all began when the ducklings and their friends Fox and Panda ran into the barn and found Ducktective and the other barn animal friends that were being sheltered in the barn.”

-

A few hours later they finally ended the video call. Stan had began preparing dinner and Ford searched around on the local science forums. "Really?" he mused to himself. "This is so unbelievably inaccurate, I can't believe this man has two PHDs." Stan just chuckled and went back to cooking.

"Listen to this, they're blaming Gravity Falls' latest happenings on a disturbance in the time and space continuum." 

"Well, doesn't it seem more likely then a triangle chaos god trying to cause the literal apocalypse?" Stan laughed as Ford grumbled to himself and began typing furiously.

Later, dinner had been made and Stan had finally pried the laptop from Ford's hands. At dinner, the Stans were conversing about the newest episode of Ducktective. 

“I can’t believe Ducktective risked his memories for his family!” Stan said through pieces of food. “And I can’t believe how his twin brother just had to correct him on his grammar, unprofessional if I do say so myself.” Ford twirled his fork in his spaghetti. He looked up at his twin. 

“Don’t these events seem familiar to you?” Ford asked as he stuffed the forkful of food in his mouth. Stan thought for a moment and then spoke. “No, not really.” 

“Must be my imagination.” Ford had finished his plate and disposed it into the small sink they had. “I’m glad they had a happy ending though.” Ford said as he cleaned up the table. “Yeah.” Stan began

“They definitely deserved one.”


End file.
